Clear Eyes No More
by Shihoshi Ryu
Summary: My first Monster Rancher fic. Genki is enjoying spending time with his friends, when something awful happens. You'll have to read to find out what!!~_~


Clear Eyes no More  
  
By:Shihoshi Ryu  
  
  
  
"YYYYYEEAAAAAHHHH!! Let's go!" Genki shouted gleefully.  
  
"CHI!" Moochi agreed.  
  
It was another peaceful day. The monster gang were all glad it had   
finally stopped raining. It had been raining for the past 5 days and  
they were ready to soak up some sun.  
  
"If I had a piece of gold for every drop of rain, I'd be rich." Hare  
said smirking.  
  
"That's all you ever think about, money, money, money." Tiger snarled.  
"You're nothing more then a money-greedy hare."  
  
"What was that?!" Hare yelled.  
  
"You heard me!!GRRRRRRRR!"  
  
"Calm down, you two. Stop fighting." Holly said. "HMP!" The two turned   
away from each other. Holly and Genki sweated. Those two were certainly  
a piece of work. They seemed to always find some reason to fight and  
it was rare when they got along. Genki smiled. He and the others had   
gotten use to them fighting. Genki sometimes found there arguments  
humorous.  
  
*Those two....* Genki thought. *I have such good friends. No matter  
what happens, when things get tough, we always make it through.* He  
smiled.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Elsewhere.....  
  
"Enjoy your peace while you can rebels. It won't last much longer."  
A dark figure lurked in the shadows, following the group. Its red eyes   
were fixed on one member of the group. One with dark born hair and   
clear eyes.  
  
"Your end has come." Dark laughter rang out.  
  
The figure then disappeared, taking one last look at its victim.  
  
The one with clear eyes.  
  
Genki.  
________________________________________  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Genki said as he skated ahead.  
  
"Genki, wait up!" Holly shouted.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Ah ha ha! Ha ha!" Genki laughed. The others voice got   
fainter and fainter as he zoomed ahead. He skated a while longer  
and then screeched to a stop. The others were no where in sight.  
  
"Maybe I skated too far ahead." He was about to turn around and go  
back when a bad feeling stopped him in his tracks. The feeling that  
he was being watched.  
  
Red eyes glowed in the shadows.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the shadows and lunged at Genki.  
  
*Uh oh......*  
________________________________________  
  
"Oh, where is he? Couldn't he have waited?" Holly said.  
  
"You know Genki, always wants to go ahead of everyone else." Hare said  
plainly.  
  
"That kid has too much energy." Suezo grumbled.  
  
"Maybe he..." Tiger never finished.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" A voice screamed.  
  
"What was that?!" Holly panicked.  
  
"It sounded like Genki!" Tiger said, alerted.  
  
"Maybe Genki's in trouble,CHI!" Moochi said worridly.  
  
"We have to find him, now!" Holly and the others then took off in the   
direction the scream came from.  
________________________________________  
  
  
"AAAHHH!" Genki tumbled away and stood up. "Who are you?!" he yelled.  
The figure stepped into the light.   
  
"Ahhhh..." Genki gasped. The symbol of Moo gleamed. *A baddie.* he  
thought. It was a Darkner (Wood/Joker). It was cloaked in black. A  
smirk spread across its face. A long sword hung on its back. It was  
dressed in ragged black clothes.  
  
*It looks like a dark shadow.* Genki thought.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" It shouted.  
  
Genki managed to dodge its attacks. Then it drew out its sword. The   
blade gleamed. Genki could feel his heart stop. *Its going to kill  
me." he thought. *That Darkner is going to kill me....*  
  
The Darkner drew, readied, and lunged.  
_______________________________________  
  
  
"GENKI!GENKI! Where could he be?!" Holly said worridly.  
  
"He has to be somewhere around here!" Tiger shouted.  
  
"But where?" Hare wondered.  
  
"Look. Over. there." Golem said, pointing.  
  
And there, in a small clearing, stood a figure.  
  
A figure frozen in fear.  
  
A figure about to be impaled.  
  
"GENKI!" they cried.  
______________________________________  
  
  
Genki stood there as the Darkner lunged, unable to move.  
  
"GENKI!" voices cried.  
  
"Huh?" Genki looked over to see his friends. *Guys......*  
  
As soon as he turned and looked forward, the blade plunged into his  
gut. The Darkner smiled evily as he ran his sword right through Genki.  
Genki eyes snapped open as they went wide with shock. Pain rang through  
his body.  
  
The others stared in shock. Holly was the first to recover.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOO!GENKIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed, her eyes wide with  
terror.  
  
Genki eyes went blank as he fell back. The Darkner pulled his sword  
out of Genki and chuckled. The others recovered from shock, filled   
with rage. They all jumped out and attacked Darkner with everything   
they had. In moments, Darkner was no more then a lost disk.  
  
"Genki!" They rushed over to him. Holly was already by his side.  
  
"Genki? Talk to me, please." Holly begged.  
  
Genki's eyes opened and he looked at his friends. "Holly?...."  
he said weakly. Holly and the others gasped. His eyes were so dull  
and they had completely lost their usual spark of energy and life.  
Holly's eyes welled up with tears. *His eyes...They used to be so  
clear. Clear like the water...Clear...like the sky...*  
  
"Genki, please don't die." she begged him.  
  
Genki tried to smile. He really did have good friends. His mind flashed  
with memories of all the good times he had had with them. Also with the   
many battles they had fought together. A tear rolled down his cheek as  
he stared up at them. "I'm sorry....." he said. Then he went limp. But   
his eyes stayed open. They cried hard, their tears falling onto him.  
His dull, blank eyes seemed to stare into the beyond.The same eyes that  
used to be clear.  
  
Those eyes were clear no more...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
OHHHHHH!!!! THAT WAS SO SAD!!! BUT I HAD AN URGE TO WRITE A DEATH   
FIC! Oh well....My poor Genki.... This fic reminds me of the time  
I threatened my friend Rae to write a death fic on Quatre * ducks  
the oncoming dagger* Its true, Rae! Hope everyone liked it.   
  



End file.
